The Cast of Naruto Travel the Oregon Trail
by Bizzaro Mikey
Summary: Can Naruto and his friends make it to Oregon?


This story came about after playing a game of Oregon Trail after watching episodes 49-51 of Naruto. For those of you who've seen those, you'll understand why I needed to get my mind off of the episodes after they were over. So I hope you enjoy: "The Cast of Naruto Travel the Oregon Trail!" But sadly enough I don't own Naruto. Oh but if I did..  
  
*******  
  
Kakashi and Gui argued with the townsfolk over trading materials.  
  
Naruto pouted, "Hmph, this is BORING!!"  
  
Sakura hit him, "Shut up. This is no time to yell. We'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Well we did it," Kakashi walked up with a huge smile on his face, I think, and Gui was also quite happy. "We'll be heading out on the trail with 40 oxen, 4000 pounds of food, 100 sets of clothing, 6 wagon wheel, axles and tongues, 1000 boxes of bullets and $1000."  
  
"How did you do that with starting with only $800?" Rock Lee questioned.  
  
"Ninja trading abilities," Gui responding with a huge thumbs up. Rock Lee responded with one of his own and the two started laughing. So the wagons were decided. Gui would be taking Rock Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, and Hinata. Kakashi would be taking Naruto, Sauske, Sakura, and Ino.  
  
Naruto leapt onto the back of the wagon. "How pounds of Ramen did you get?" Simultaneously he was beaten by both Sakura and Kakashi.  
  
So the two wagons headed out to Oregon. They traveled at a grueling pace but ate filling rations. Near the start of their trip they we're stuck by a severe snowstorm. They had to wait a week to start moving again. During that time, Sakura and Ino fought of Sauske who trained furiously. Sakura was fought over by Rock Lee and Naruto who was watched in the distance by Hinata. Kakashi just read his *ahem* books and Gui made sure no one froze to death. After they were able to travel again, they came to the Big Blue River.  
  
"How deep is it?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Appears to be about four feet," Gui was up to about his chest is the rushing waters.  
  
"Think we can ford it?"  
  
"No problem!" Gui gave another thumbs up.  
  
So the crew headed right into the water. However, no one saw the log traveling at a high rate of speed and right for them. Sauske saw it first, it was barreling at Hinata who was blissfully unaware of the danger she was about to face. Sauske pushed her out of the way and took the log as it his the side of the wagon and broke through.  
  
"Sauske!!" Sakura watched as the man she loved fell unconscious into the water. She prepared to leap.  
  
"Sakura, NO!" Kakashi yelled. "If you jump we will only lose you too."  
  
"I apologize Sensei. But I must," Sakura leapt into the water. No one saw her head come up again.  
  
Along with Sauske and Sakura, the party lost 1200 pounds of food. 3 axles and a wheel. On the other side of the river, they constructed a memorial for the two lost ninjas. They would be missed. They waited for a day then continued.  
  
At the next stop, Kakashi and Gui went off to bargain for the supplies they had lost. Not only did they get the supplies but another $500. Just after leaving Ino caught the measles and Rock Lee got bitten by a snake. Both healed but not before Naruto was also bitten by a snake. Right after Naruto healed Rock Lee was bitten by another snake and killed. Another memorial was made to honor them. On the trail they had found a few abandoned wagons and pillaged them for the supplies they needed. Soon after Ino was bitten by a snake and she died as well. At the memorial of her, Naruto was bitten by a second snake as well.  
  
They had traveled almost all the trail now they were heading out on to the home stretch. Naruto had been bitten by a third snake a few days prior. Then just before getting to the last hurdle, Naruto was simultaneously bitten by two snakes and dropped dead. Now all that remained were Kakashi, Gui, Ten Ten and Hinata. They eventually made it to the river that would lead them to Oregon. They built a raft and abandoned one of the wagons. They put the other wagon on the raft and set sail. They traveled for a good portion of the river before it turned to rapids. They crashed into a rock and Ten Ten was thrown from the raft. They watched in horror as her body was beaten against the rocks. They crashed into another rock, this time defying all logic known; Kakashi was thrown from the raft and killed on the rocks as well. Finally they had made it to Oregon. They had lost all their friends. But it was time some ninjas finally made it all the way.  
  
Fin~  
  
*******  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. As with everything in life: REVIEW IT!!! 


End file.
